Run, Hide But You Can't Escape
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: Oh Garu, don't you understand yet? You can run, you can hide but you can't escape my love. *One-shot song fic*


**Here's another one-shot for Pucca! Please, leave a review at the end! I was just listening to this and I thought of Pucca and Garu big time. This time, it's in Pucca's POV and I was inspired by the song **_Escape_**. ~AR~**

**Declaimer: Never will I ever own Pucca.**

* * *

Run, Hide But You Can't Escape

Pucca's POV

It was still early in the morning but that didn't stop me as I started to walk to Garu's house. Even now, with me being sixteen and him being seventeen, Garu would still run from me but I never mind. I knew somewhere in his heart he cared about me, too. I smiled at the thought. Normally, it's the boys who chase the girls but then again, Garu and I are nowhere near normal.

People in the village would think that I would have given up by now but in truth, I kinda like the whole chase. I liked the feel of seeing Garu run away because when I catch him, I'm the only one that sees another emotion besides his usual grumpy self. There's something there, I just now it. That's why I think Garu runs from me because he doesn't want me to see that he really does have feelings for me.

His house in view, I crept quietly to the back for I knew he would be there, already training away. Hiding behind the house, I look over the corner and I felt my face turn red. There he was all right, training away but this time, he didn't have a shirt on. This is the first time I saw him shirtless so naturally I had to give myself a few more seconds of the wonderful sight before I started to chase him.

His back to me, I saw every tone muscle as he flexed about and when he jumped in the air, landing just a few feet towards me, I got a good look of his chest. Every muscle seemed as if it was etched onto his perfectly shape body. How he didn't see me yet, I didn't know but I didn't care. It gave me more of a chance to see him like this. Dammit, I should have brought a camera today!

With his sword in hand, I watched as Garu stretched out his arm, stabbing the dummy dead center. God, he is so beautiful and I couldn't help it, I giggled.

If Garu didn't know I was here, he did now as he stood straight and turned his head. When his gorgeous onyx eyes meet my own light brown ones, his face turned red. Seeing that he was shirtless and I'm just a few feet away from him, Garu panics and did what he always does, he ran.

Watching him run, I smiled. Oh Garu, don't you understand yet? No matter where you go or how far you run, you can never out run my love. Giggling at the thought, I ran after him.

...***...

After some time, Garu came into view and my never-ending grin widens even more. With just one good leap, I can catch Garu. Preparing myself, I ran to the base of a tree near by to give me an extra boost and kicked off.

Arms out stretched, I tackled Garu to the ground. As I always do, I laughed. I always laugh when I had in my arms. It just made me so blissful that not laughing would be an insult. Rubbing my head on his bare chest, I heard him grunt. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see him glaring but it didn't faze me. How could it when his face is ten times brighter than my shirt?

Using his arms, Garu pushed himself from the ground but doing so, it caused me to sit in his lap. The day just couldn't get any better! Smiling even more, I looked at him but he looked away. Garu was either trying to cover the fact he's blushing even more or the fact that he didn't grab his shirt before he took off running. Who knows, it could have been both. I didn't care; I already have Garu with me.

Leaning up, just when I was about to give him a kiss, Abyo's voice rang through the forest.

"Garu!"

Hearing Abyo's voice so early, I jumped and in the process, my grip on Garu loosen just enough for him to escape. Note to self: punish Abyo. I sighed as Garu's running; shirtless figure, I might add, slowly disappeared from view. This happensall the time Garu. The two of us, we are always seemed to be up and down but I know that someday we will get this right.

"Garu! Gar- oh, hey Pucca, have you seen Garu?"

I stood up slowly as I turned around to face Abyo, smirking just slightly. His eyes widen just a tad as he began to look away nervously. He started to back away just slightly, reminding me how we've been friends for over five years but that didn't change my mind. Abyo needed a punishment for ruining my moment with Garu. My _shirtless _Garu, shirtless dammit! I hope Ching won't mind seeing her boyfriend with a few bruises later on today.

...***...

The sun high above the village, Garu ran through as fast as he could; only this time he had on a shirt. Stupid Abyo, he had better hope that I don't see him again today. Ruining my moment with a shirtless Garu, how could he.

Being the sweet person Garu is, he avoided running into anyone but as for me, I found that it takes too much time, so, I just run straight through the villagers. If they didn't want to get hurt, they would move out-of-the-way. It is as simple as that. Although, Santa never really seemed to catch on as I ran him over once again and sending him to who knows where.

Garu looked back and as he saw how close I really am, I waved. His eyes widen as he ran even faster. I giggled again; he's just too cute at times as I picked up my speed. I wonder if he forgets that no matter how fast he runs, I'll still catch him.

Even if you want to leave Sooga Village, Garu, I will never make you stay because that's just how I am. Instead, I'll follow you from afar but sooner or later, you'll be finding that you can never run from my love for you.

"Look, it's Pucca!"

Even though I knew whose voice it belonged to, I still looked to see Ring-Ring just smiling at me. What is her deal anyways? Can't she see that I'm busy chasing Garu? Growling, I looked ahead but it was too late. I ran straight into a pole.

Damn, I knew I should have stopped running when I turned my head. Rubbing my head, I looked around to see Garu staring at me. The way he's fidgeting looked as if he wanted to help me but he wasn't sure. He's so cute when he didn't know what to do! Shaking the dizziness, I jumped up and started running to him. Of course, he ran again but he wouldn't be Garu if he didn't.

...***...

We were in the forest again and I was just so close I can feel it. My hand out stretched, I was just inches from grabbing his black shirt. I ran a little faster and my fingers brushed against his shirt until one of Tobe's minions threw a stick at me.

Honestly, who the hell throws a stick these days?! Growling, I hear Tobe chuckling as he started to talk about his vengeance towards Garu. Again, I didn't care. Ugh! All I wanted to do today is spend time with Garu but everyone just keeps getting in the way!

Garu and Tobe started to fight while Tobe's lackeys came at me. I don't know whose stupider, Tobe or his followers. Don't they know that they never win? Punching the last minion to oblivion, I smiled as I looked for Garu. He just finished winning against Tobe but the guy wouldn't shut up.

Rolling my eyes in annoyances, I ran over to them and threw Tobe as far as I could. Humping, I dusted off my hands and turned to face Garu but to only see him running away again. I smiled as I ran after him. This time, I wanted to make sure it would just be him and me. No one else will get in between Garu and me.

We ran deeper and deeper into the forest. I knew we can run none stop for some time but sooner or later, one of else will have to cave and I'll be damned if it's me. To keep me going, I started to think about our history together. From the time he moved to Sooga Village all the way to where we are now. My memories of him were good and bad but they were our memories that we spent together and that's all that mattered to me.

So, Garu, if you do leave, just know that we have the same memories and you will see that in the end, our funny love will be the only thing that matters.

My breathing started to quicken and before I knew it, I fall to my knees. Taking in deep breaths, I looked up and saw Garu smirking at me from a distance. Giving me a salute, he winked before running away again.

Bring my legs to my chest; I rested my head as I watched him running. Even still, I smiled after him.

Oh Garu, if only you knew that I'm okay with you leaving. I won't to make you stay because I'll follow you to the end of time but you'll see, My Love, you can run from me and you can hide from me but you can't escape my love.

My stomach growling, I stood up and walked back to the village. With some luck, I might even see Garu there. Giggling, my walking turned into a skip and before long; I was opening the door to Goh-Ring Restaurant.

Immediately, I saw Garu slurping down what seemed to be his fifth bowl of noodles. I giggled again as I made my way to him. Wide eyed, Garu sat there with a bowl of noodles in hand, and waited for me to come at him. Of course, Uncle Ho just had to walk out of the kitchen at that moment.

"Pucca, you're here. I was just about to call for you. You have some deliveries to make."

Growling, I regrettably walked in the kitchen, watching Garu from the side of my eye as he hastily finished his bowl. Placing the amount he owed, Garu walked out as fast as he could. Great, now I have to find him all over again.

"Here Pucca, have a sandwich," Uncle Dumpling said as he placed a sandwich in my hand.

My stomach growling again, I remembered why I came here in the first place. In my own way of thanking him, I smiled. Taking a bite, I waited for Uncle Ho to come back from loading my scooter. Thinking that I might not have any other time, I thought about where I should look for Garu next.

"Pucca, you're scooter is ready." Uncle Ho smiled at me as I nodded my head in understanding before finishing my sandwich.

Walking out the door, Uncle Linguini spoke. "If I were you, I'll check Turtle Training Hall. You just might find Garu there." He gave me a quick knowing wink before continuing with their orders.

Grinning like an idiot, I skipped out of the kitchen and onto my scooter; I began to hum a tune as I drove off to make my deliveries.

Saving Turtle Training Hall for last, I made my way to the door. Knocking on the door, I stood there waiting for some time until Ching finally answered.

"Pucca, hi!"

I smiled at her as I handed her the bowls of noodles she order and walked right passed her. I didn't know where to begin but Garu just had to be here. It's already three in the afternoon and I still haven't gotten my daily kiss!

"Garu's in the training room with Abyo, Pucca!" Ching's voice rang from the kitchen and with that, I happily made my way to the training room.

The familiar sound of swords clashing, I waited by the doorway as I watched Abyo and Garu spar. Abyo looked like he was having a hard time with his black eye I gave him earlier today. Good, it serves him right. I'm still heated over the fact that I missed out on Garu's great abs.

Finally, Garu knocked Abyo's sword out of his hand and held his own sword by Abyo's neck. Garu won but that wasn't new. My Garu always wins. The boys grinning, I made my way to give Garu a victory kiss but Abyo just had to point out my present.

Garu turned and his face paled. The boy took two steps back before high tailing it out of here but I wasn't far behind.

...***...

I ducked as a branch came close to hitting me in the face. For some reason, we always seem to find ourselves running in the forest. No matter, it didn't stop me from running after him.

This time, no one was in sight and since Garu was sparing with Abyo, it gave me an advantage to our little game of Cat and Mouse. While I was relaxing on my scooter, he was fighting; any time now his body will give. Forcing myself to run just a little faster, I manage to run past Garu and stop right in front of him.

His eyes widen as he tried to stop while I just waited there with my arms wide open. He skits into a halt and looked at me. Dammit! He was so close too! Just a few more inches and I would have had him in my arms! Damn the boy's ninja skills at times.

Giving me a sheepish grin, he turned once again and ran the opposite direction. Sighing, I dropped my arms to my side. This is what happens all the time but I don't mind. It's going to take some trying and maybe some more trying until Garu will come around and be mine.

Looking up, I saw how close the trees were and I beamed. Let's try something different for today.

Jumping from tree to tree, I caught up to Garu easily. I watched, as he looks around, trying to see where I could be. The sight of him seeming like a scared animal made me want to laugh but I held it back. Like an animal on the hunt, I must be silent if I want to catch my prey. Hopping ahead of him, I crotched down and waited for the right time.

Garu stopped running and began to walk making it even better for me. When he passed the tree I was hiding in, I jumped at him. This time, he didn't see me coming as I wrapped my arms around him and we fall to the ground.

He groaned in pain as he turned around to face me but seeing that I pinned him right back down, he had nowhere to run. Giggling, I bent down and our lips connected.

I felt what I always felt when I kissed him, those sparks and tingling feeling that kept me coming back for more. Garu didn't move as I slowly pulled away from his now beet red face.

He's so cute when he blushes. Giving him a kiss on each cheek, I gave him one last kiss on the lips before getting up.

He quickly got up and looked at me. His face still red, I waved and Garu took off running to his home. You can run Garu. You can even hide but no matter what you do, no matter where you go, you'll find you can't escape my love for you.

Giggling, I turned around and skipped home, planning for the next day on our game of Cat and Mouse.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Just leave a review and let me know!**

**Also, please, give a moment of silence to the lives that were lost on 9/11. We may not be able to go back in time to stop it, but we can learn and prevent it from ever happening again.**


End file.
